dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Emilia Galmar
the daughter of Inspector Galmar. She joined the Black Order's European Branch logistics section as Timothy Hearst's tutor. Appearance Emilia is a young woman of average height. She has brown shoulder-length hair fixed to high ponytail and fair (blue in the anime) eyes. She often wears white blouses with a high collar, as well as a tie or bow, a long skirt and practical boots. In the anime, she is blonde. She was described as cute-looking by Rohfa. Personality Emilia is a woman of short temper and has no problem with showing her emotions, angrily calling her father out on his workaholic ways in front of his men, leading him to accuse her of "sounding just like her mother". She is also brave, shooting several akuma who were attempting to abduct Timothy despite the bullet hole in her shoulder. Even after one threatens to spill her guts and charges at her, she continues shooting despite her terror. History Very little is said about Emilia's background, though it seems her mother left her father for another man because he was so devoted to his work, a topic she brings up to him several times throughout the arc when she feels that he is being particularly stubborn.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 172 Plot Phantom Thief G arc Emilia is first introduced at the very beginning of the Phantom Thief G arc, where she is having an argument with her father, Inspector Galmar.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 172 When she is about to leave at the end of their argument, she bumps into Kanda and becomes immediately smitten with his appearance and forceful attitude. The Inspector notices this and quickly becomes abrupt and irritated with Kanda. It is then revealed that Kanda, along with Howard Link, Noise Marie and Allen Walker, have been sent to investigate the detainment of several of Black Order personnel under Inspector Galmar's command. Emilia is then banished from the police station by her father, only to have her breasts groped by Timothy Hearst almost immediately after walking outside, leading to her hitting him in the head.D.Gray-Man manga, Chapter 172 Emilia is next seen at the Hearst Orphan Asylum, looking for Timothy so she can force him to go to study.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 175 When her efforts only end in her getting groped once again, though, she kicks Timothy in the back of the head, making him hit Allen (who was just walking in through the front door) and accidentally making Timothy take over Allen's body. When Emilia and the Mother Superior of the orphanage have it explained to them that Timothy is an Exorcist, both women are skeptical and refuse to allow Allen and the others to take him. Before that conflict can be solved, though, several Skulls lock the orphanage on a separate plane of existence and send a Level Four Akuma and three others (mixed Level Twos and Threes) to apprehend the Order Exorcist and the new Exorcist and steal their Innocence.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapters 175-176 After being ordered to by Link, Emilia and the Mother Superior herd the children down to the cellar while Kanda and Allen engage the Level Four. When Emilia, Timothy and Link make it to the bottom of the staircase, though, they find one of the Level Two Akuma has used its special ability to turn the Mother Superior and the other children into dolls.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapters 176-177 Emilia rushes forward in a panic at their condition, but ends up getting shot by one of the other Sisters who works at the orphanage, who turns out to be a Broker (an ordinary human who gives the Earl information and other humans in exchange for money).D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 177 Link moves to protect Timothy and Emilia, but ends up being turned into a doll, himself. When Timothy is about to get abducted, Emilia challenges them, using the pistol the Broker had and shooting the Akuma repeatedly. D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 178The Akuma move to kill her, but Timothy manages to possess the Level Two and uses its body to protect Emilia.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 179 Amusingly, when Timothy meets his Innocence, Divine Possession, in its 'secondary' form, Emilia, who cannot see it, is left to question his sanity.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 179 As Timothy uses the special ability of the Level Two he has possessed to turn the other Akuma into dolls, Emilia drags Link's body to safety and watches in shock. When Timothy abandons the Level Two's body, though, and it disintegrates, Link's body goes back to normal and he leaves Emilia's side, going back to the battle.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 180 Soon after that, Madarao, a Third Exorcist of CROW, arrives,D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 181 and the battle ends quickly. As a whole, the events force Inspector Galmar to accept the existence of Innocence and the Akuma, and upon hearing that Timothy must be taken away, he offers to take Timothy, himself, and protect him.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 183 Emilia, who is present at that, is one of the many who tells him he cannot, despite being moved by his words. Emilia, the Mother Superior and the children are taken back to the Black Order Headquarters for treatment of their wounds and the exposure to Dark Matter (which caused terrible fevers in all of the children and the Mother SuperiorD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 183), and it is there Emilia tells her father that she is joining the Order to stay by Timothy's side. This causes the Inspector much grief, because Emilia said she would only leave home "once she had found a man". Emilia is seen soon after that, having, indeed, joined the Black Order, where she is acting as Timothy's tutor under the sharp eye of General Klaud Nine.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 184 Seed Of Destruction arc Emilia is seen briefly fretting over Timothy when he comes back from a mission with a fever, putting a bag of ice on his head and scolding him for not bringing a bellyband on his mission like she told him to. She uneasily listens to Chaozii Han's vow to fight Allen Walker along with the rest present in the room.Chapter 207 Ability Marksmanship: Being the daughter of the Inspector of police, Emilia seems to have some ability with marksmanship, as she was able to wield a handgun with only one hand and a gunshot wound through her other shoulder. Even in this state, she managed to shoot repeatedly at several Akuma without hitting Timothy.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 178 Relationships Inspector Galmar Emilia's relationship with her father is shown to be strained at times, with both constantly arguing about the large amount of time he spends at work. Emilia feels that had he made more time for his family, her mother would not have abandoned them for another man. While Inspector Galmar seems to be at odds with his daughter, his fellow officers comment in one chapter that Emilia "has him wrapped around her finger". When she threatens to find a man and leave, he accuses her of sounding like her mother. He immediately picks up on Emilia's attraction to Kanda Yu and when she bumps into him, pushing her out of the way and demanding to know his identity (much to Kanda's confusion) before sending her away. It's quite obvious that despite their arguments, they love each other deeply. Emilia is shown to be moved by her father's confession of guilt about the way he arrested Timothy's father and his vow to protect Timothy from the Akuma despite him not having the power to do so. After the attack on the orphanage is over and Emilia is moved to a hospital for the bullet wound in her shoulder, Inspector Galmar takes time off work to keep her company while she heals, something Emilia finds out of character for him. When she announces that she is planning on joining up with the Black Order to follow Timothy, Inspector Galmar can be heard comically screaming her name in despair. Timothy Hearst Emilia has known Timothy since her father captured Timothy's. She saw a little brother in him and asked her father to adopt him. However the inspector could not bring himself to do so due to his own fears. However, this did not stop Emilia from regularly visiting Timothy in the orphanage and helping him study. The boy enjoys teasing Emilia and making her angry, notably by skipping her classes and grabbing her chest. In spite of his shenanigans, Timothy really cares for Emilia. When she was almost killed by an Akuma, the terror at the thought of losing her allowed Timothy to properly synchronize with his Innocence and to posses an Akuma, which is proof of their really strong bond. Emilia's affection for Timothy led her to leave Paris and her father to join him at the Black Order. Trivia *Emilia's hobbies are volunteering and helping people.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 107 *She likes people's smiles, and children. *She dislikes men who do not take care of their family. *Emilia's necessities are direct kicks and her need to protect Timothy. *It is shown that she may have feelings for Yu Kanda when they first bumped into each other.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 172 Kanda holds no feelings in return. *She seems to assist in the infirmary when Timothy is out on missions. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:French Characters